Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence products, feminine hygiene products, swim undergarments, and the like conventionally include a liquid permeable body-side liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent core. The absorbent core is typically located in between the outer cover and the liner for taking in and retaining liquids (e.g., urine) exuded by the wearer.
Changing such absorbent articles can be difficult, especially when away from home. For example, to change step-in incontinence pants on the go, the user must remove their pants and shoes before donning a fresh or replacement product. The previous product can be removed by tearing the side seams and without removing clothing, but a second clean product cannot be applied without removing clothing.
While it is also known to include multiple absorbent articles stacked in a compound configuration, such that a series of absorbent articles are adhesively attached one atop the other, so as to allow the user to remove one article at a time, such configuration often leads to relatively bulky products and side leakage problems.